From Another WorldArrival
by Sakura-san3
Summary: AU. Some OOCness. I suck at summaries...Syaoran is a prince from the world of Serai, who has been kidnapped and brought to Earth. As a result, Syaoran's world is planning an attack on Earth. But Syaoran has come to..like Earth and one of it's particular i
1. Introduction to the Worlds

A/N: Hiiiiiiiii everybody! I'm back with another story. To those that read Starry Night, THANK YOU AGAIN!!! Hopefully ya'll come read this too. hehehehe. ForeverDestiny, I'm glad you think I'm a good poet thank you! Pink Cherry Blossom, your welcome. And I'm wondering what your proposition is..hmmm *rubs chin in thought* Guess I'll find out soon, ne? 

Okay, then enough from the last fic. Now to this one. Yep! another twisted thingy. *glances at plot that hasn't even been written and sees nothing but a mess* O.O I better get this sorted out. In the meantime enjoy..

Disclaimer: I have to go through this with every story, ne? *sigh* I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own the worlds metioned in here, and the language! MINE! Erebus was inspired from mythology though. It's the name of a place in mythology, in Hades I think. Anyways...now that that is over...

From Another World

~Introduction to the Worlds~

Our planet Earth. The third planet in a system of nine. A question that has been asked frequently, 'are we alone in the universe?' This question can't be answered. Well it can, but there are two anwers to this question. But both are far from the truth at least partially.

There are those people that say, yes to that question. We are alone. There is no such things as aliens. Humans are the only life at least in the solar system. 

The second answer to the question is, no. We aren't alone. There is other life out there, what do you think UFO's are? Humans can't be the only life in the universe, or in the solar system. 

Both are correct. Both form up the true answer about other life in other worlds. Humans _aren't_ alone, but the other life comes not from space at all. No from other dimensions. So you could say that there are no aliens, and mabye you're right, but humans are not alone. 

Other than Earth, there are four dimensions in this planet. All

of people know about them, but don't want to admit they exisist. This is why most turn a blind eye to anything they've been taught in school about these worlds.

First of the dimensions is Earth's mirror, Htrae. (yes that is Earth backwards...it is a mirror world...after all.) It is basically like earth, only opposite...little is known about Htrae, except that humans don't rule there. As stupid as it sounds, it is the animals that rule in that place. Humans take the place of animals. Not a place many care to learn about.

Secondly is, Erebus. This is a dark world of death. Very little is known about this place, for anyone trying to acess it well, never came back. 

Third is one of the friendlier dimensions, Amore. People here are elfin, and have _very_ powerful magic. Animals are of the fantasy type and have magic there own. This is a more nature oriented world. They are peaceful, but can be very feirce fighters if the need comes.

Lastly is Serai. This is a dimension that resembles Earth the most. Humans are the top of the food chain there also. They have cites, but spread out. The geography and languages are different in the extreme also. The geography is mostly water, with islands here and there. As a result of this, the cities are in the sky, held up by magic stronger than even the people of Amore. This place has a monarchy, but a kind and fair one. Although, they are not happy with Earth. Earth has been affecting Serai. They unknowinly send pollution and disease in. And the researchers, that are sent by those who know the most about the dimentions, and don't beilive that it is fairytails told in school like teachers do, are rude, and have destroyed parts of the economy. I am reffering to the government. The government of Earth KNOWS.

Serai and Earth are the two dimensions that will be focoused on, for war is brewing, and Earth is unaware. Now we go into the story of a battle that is begining and of the reason why it finally exploded into war.

_"Te o sunai do. Heir pas ne raenti"_ - fight till Sunai (Serai word for heaven) comes. Battle is unavoidable. ~ General's command fo Serai troops 

~~~~~~~~~`

A/N: i know, not the most exciting chapter, but the info. had to be put up to understand the red of the story. Next chappie will be much more interesting, promise! R/R please.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okies here is a bonus for ya. Chappie 1 put up after the intro. Had to do something interesting. In advance, sorry that this chapter is short. Having a hard time right now, 'cause my mind is somewhere else. Like on another fic I be writing. anyways, tell me what ya think, k? BTW. Ages:

Syaoran: 17

Mei Ling: 7

Sakura: 17

Disclaimer: Y FEAN'TR PEM CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!! Jik nir wensi gur y io qu yas teir? (Serainian for: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. How many times do I have to say this?) ^_____^ made up language lesson! weeeeeeeeeee

~~Chapter 1~~

A boy stared dully out the windows of the Great Halls. This was the highest of the _resinao he_- the sky towers. He idly watched the white fluffy clouds roll around on the wind. He was no longer amazed at the veiw from this tower. He was no longer a child. He sighed, closing his bright amber eyes.

"Syaoran? Are you paying attention?" a harsh voice barked.

Syaoran jerked his head up, as someone grabbed a chunk of his messy brown hair.

"Gods, Mei Ling! Stop it!" he bellowed. The girl just sniffed and flipped a strand of her ebony hair over her shoulder. _Why? My cousin...my seven year-old cousin is already this way...ugh...Gods._

"Da (no), Syaoran! You weren't listening again, and this is the best wayn to get you to! So like I was saying Yelan-o wanted to see you, because seeing as you are to be next king, she has to tell you what the council has decided to do about Earth!" ( NAME + -o = o is an honorific like -san or -sama)

Syaoran nodded slightly, so his hair wouldn't be ripped out by Mei Ling. "Fine. Let go of my hair then!" He growled, his expression not changing. 

Yes, Syaoran was next in line to be king of Serai. People only lived in this one part of Serai, so this is why the whole area is ruled by one king. The Li family unit was the current ruling unit. They all lived in the Great Halls, but Syaoran and his mother lived the highest up, and in the best rooms. On top of being roalty, Syaoran also had the strongest magic on Serai other than his mother and a few members of the council. He was _very_ important to Serai. The thought made him sick.

Mei Ling smirked, and kept ahold of Syaoran.

"Mei Ling you _taredi_( idiot)! LET GO!" He bellowed, and reached to his magic to gently remove her from his head. Then he headed out of the room, back stiff and formal.

Mei Ling pouted. "It's not fair that I don't have magic, and Syaoran uses his to get me off. Oh well...better go find the nice man that told me to tell Syaoran that!" she ran off happily.

The agent from Earth smiled as the little girl came running up to him.

"I told Syaoran what mommy told you to have me tell him!" she smiled, and held out her hand.

The man from earth smiled, and pulled out a gun. Mei Ling, didn't know what hit her, before she was dead.

"Thank you my false messenger. A prince from Serai, will be most welcome as study on Earth. Especially the famous Li Syaoran. One of the strongest sorcerors of all the dimensions. Heh. My colleauges and boss will be so happy..."

The man walked to the council hall, that was empty right now, save for a confused Syaoran. Though Syoaran didn't let that show on his face.

"Welcome your majesty," the man purred in Japanese.

Syaoran sent him a death glare, and switched smoothly from Seraian to Japanese, an Earth language of course. "You are not allowed here. Even people from Serai are not admitted here, save for the royal commities and the head of this place. What are you doing here?" he growled in perfect Japanese.

The man smirked. "I did send your _hiratuno_ cousin Mei Ling with a false statement to get you here. The least you could do is not scowl."

Syaoran's brow furrowed at the obscenity used to describe his cousin. "Watch your language. Now what do you want?" he nearly shouted, forgeting to control his temper.

The man smirked more and held out what looked like a lighter. He clicked it open, and it buzzed, knocking Syaoran unconcious instantly.

"You. I want you. And I won't watch my language. Now prince you're coming to Earth with me to be studied. People with magic and from another world are very nice test subjects," the man chuckled darkly. A portal opened and they dissapeared to Earth.

"Did you actually manage to kidnapp the prince of Serai, Kikuno?" an excited voice whispered eargerly.

"Yeah Arasi I did. Used up most of the energy in this thing," the man, Kikuno, that had kidnapped Syaoran, tossed the lighter thing to Arashi.

Arashi caught it and held it like a newborn child. "You have to be more care-"

"Look, this guy is the strongest in that dimension, so you'd figure that it would take a lot of energy to knock him unconcious. Then there was getting there from here and vise versa. Just shut up and help me put the brat into the holding tube!" Kikuno growled.

Arashi nodded and wiped his sweaty brow. They dragged Syaoran to a tube like thingy, and put him in standing. Water filled the thing.

Serai...

"The prince has been kidnapped?!" Yelan shouted, as a servant relayed the news to her. "My son..." she murmured. "By who?!" she asked outloud.

The servant bobbed his head quickly. "We beilive that it was the man from Earth, for we found Mei Ling-o dead, and an Earth bullet was found in the wound."

"TESH(shit)!" Yelan hollered.

The council that had gathered raised a hand for silence. "It has been agreed that in light of these grave sins against Serai that we will declare war on the dimension of Earth. All in favor say Ay!"

All of the people gathered in the coucil room (everyone from the Great Halls) shouted the word as loud as possible. Even the servants.

"I will get my Syaoran-a back," Yelan whispered feircly. She strode out of the room, a line following her. Training for battle had to begin. Magical abilities had to be worked on and improved on. Serai hadn't been to war for a long time. (-a = honorfic used between parents and children)

_"Dedania-t- wenai.."_- Goodbye peace. Serai phrase used at begining of a war.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou to all the peoples who reveiwed! Pink Cherry Blossom, don't feel sad about not being the first reveiwer! I'm glad that you still read and reveiw my stories! ^______^ Okies some stuff about this fic (and some stuff that PCB asked me to do) Yes there will be Syaoran tourture, but it will just add to the drama, seeing as he is the main charecter in this story, and it won't be the stuff people do to charecters that they hate. Yes Mei Ling, is dead. Sorry about that. Sakura WILL NOT HAVE MAGIC! This was planned from the begining, so I'm glad PCB, mentioned that she would like to see Sakura with less power than Syaoran, but I'm doing better! Syaoran is the only one with magic! ^^ I had to rewrite this chappie, 'cause I didn't like how it came out, and then to add a few things to my best reveiwer's taste. ^_^ Now enough of my blabbing! Syaoran-e, disclaimer!

Syaoran: *in grumpy voice* Sakura-san fean'ter pem CardCaptor Sakura. Jik nir wensi fea hes io qu yas teir? (Sakura-san doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura. How many times does she have to say this?)

~~Chapter 2~~

Syaoran stirred slightly in the water tube thingy. He opened his brilliant amber eyes, and found water meeting them. He took a breath, and it came to his attention that there was a tube shoved down his throat for breathing. Several wires were attatched to his body. His mind tried to panic, but he forced himself to be calm.

_Analyze the situation, Syaoran...you obviously are no longer in Serai...tesh! It was that guy...._

Anger bubbled up in Syaoran, but when he tried to strike out, he found that the wires sent a shock down his arms, as well as restrained him. He opened his mouth to scream on instinct, and water flowed into his mouth regardless of the tube down his throat.

Now he was nearly drowing. The more he struggled, the more the wires shocked him. On top of that, the fact that they were even touching his skin made a small burning sensation.

**"Now now Li-kun, that isn't smart. I'll have to keep shocking you if you continue to struggle,"** Kikuno's oily voice said into an intercom.

Syaoran glared hard at the man on the other side of the glass. The glass began to crack the harder he stared at it. People of Serai were known in most other worlds as those that could actually kill with a look. At least along time ago. Their magic had faded quite a bit, but Syaoran had been born with strong enough magic to do that if he wanted. But then again, Syaoran was also born with a disease....

Kikuno sighed, and drained the tube. The thing opened, and Syaoran was hustled out of it, by two burly guys. They didn't seem to care about the fact that Syaoran was unclothed. They had also pulled the tube out of his throat and the wires off.

Syaoran screamed at their touch. Pain brought white light across his vision. Burning...where those guard's hands touched it burned...traveling throughout his body...

"Let go of him, or you could end up damaging our lab rat," Kikuno sighed. The guys did so, and strapped Syaoran down to a table in the center of the room, dragging some pants onto him in the process.

"Arashi!" Kikuno barked.

The small plump man hustled in, carring a saringe that was filled with green liquid. 

"Hold your horses Kikuno-san! This stuff just got finished and should keep him from being able to go anywhere too fast," Arashi ruthlessly stabbed Syaoran in the next with it, empting the liquid. This caused Syaoran to lash out with his mind, grabbing onto Arashi, and squeezing.

"Now, Li-kun, that is no way to treat Arashi," Kikuno sighed, and placed his hand on Syaoran's head.

With a bellow, Syaoran lost his concentration. _Too...much...pain...._

Arashi gasped for breath, clutching his throat even though every part of him had been squeezed like a lemon. "As...I...was...saying. This should keep him incoherent, at least to us, he won't be much able to talk any other languages. And he should stay awake enough to feel everything we do to him. If he should run, he wouldn't go far."

Kikuno nodded in approval and took his hand from Syaoran, who was now sweating from the stuff injected into him, and from the pain caused by touch.

"You....bastards....won't...have...me..." Syaoran gasped in Japanese, breathing hard. His vision kept bluring in and out.

Kikuno smirked, and bent close to Syaoran's ear.

"Listen little prince of Serai, I know a lot about you. Especially your weaknesses. Like this one," Kikuno sneered, touching Syaoran with one finger on the chest, "like the fact that you were born with a certain disease that humans like me can't get, and like your the only one who was ever born like this on your planet in several thousand years. So, all I have to do is touch you and it hurts. Isn't that nice?" Kikuno finshed, grinding his finger in.

Syaoran continued to scream, for after Kikuno removed his hand, other men moved in and began to stick various needles and probes deep into his skin.

"Remind me why we are doing this?" Arashi growled grumpily, watching the scene before him.

Kikuno laughed. "Entertainment? Just kidding. Well to see how these Seraineans hold up, and mabye because this one could start a war."

"Why do we want a war?" Arashi asked.

This time Kikuno snorted. "I don't know. Apocolypse? In profesy, the destroyer of Earth came not from Earth. They thought from heaven, but there is no heaven."

Arashi blinked at Kikuno.

"Don't ask me anymore, 'cause I don't know. I get my orders from higher up."

_I can't take this anymore...da(no)....y narkn'ter(I can't)..._

Syaoran soon passed out from the pain.

"Well if that is the best he can stand up to pain, then we won't be able to work much more. Gotta put in the transmitter while he's awake Kikuno," one of the guys that had been probing in Syaoran's ear called.

Kikuno sighed. "Then wake him up!"

"Ano, I don't thing that would be a good idea Kikuno," Arashi warned, but Kikuno just punched him in the side of the face.

"Wake him up dammit!"

The guy shrugged, and poked Syaoran. His eyes snapped open. It was creepy. Especially since blood was running from a place in his head where they had cut it open for the transmitter.

"_Y ton likli to-pi!"_ He screamed. (I will kill you) Several explosions echoed throughout the room, and the screams of dying men were heard within the entire building.

Sakura sighed, bored. What was the point on coming to this place? The science labs in downtown Tokyo. How much fun. They were seventeen years-old for goodness sake!

"Oh Sakura! Cheer up! At least this keeps us from math class!" Sakura's friend, Chiharu sighed.

Sakura turned her emraulde eyes on her friend. "I guess so Chiharu-chan. Demo....this isn't very interesting..."

"You are so kawaii when you're pouting Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo commented, turning her camcorder from the various displays in the lobby of the building, to Sakura.

Sakura sweatdropped and blushed. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Are you ladies paying attention?" The tour guide called, harshly, hearing them.

"H-hai! Summimasen!" Sakura called, turning back to the front. 

After finishing the tour, they arrived back in the lobby (a/n: me too lazy to go on about a tour through this place...) This was their time to relax and eat their lunches.

Sakura wandered to the teacher, and asked to use the bathroom.

She headed to the back, and walked through the wrong door. She definatly knew she was lost, when she couldn't even find the door she had come through.

"Mou! This is so like me to get lost...kuso..." Sakura scolded herself. That's when she thought she heard the pained screams. "Nani?"

Sakura barely jumped out of the way as a wall exploded to her right. She could hear a shout of, "You idiots! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

A shirtless boy staggered out of the room, a good-sized cut in his head, blood trailing into his beautiful, but wet brown hair.

Gunfire burst out of the room, but avoided the boy. Instead the guards now shout widly at Sakura.

The boy saw this and turned his aburn eyes on Sakura.

"Taredi!" He bellowed, and shoved her out of the way, carefully not touching her bare skin.

"Hoe?"

They crashed to the floor, the boy on top of her. Sakura felt a blush bloom on her cheeks.

"Listen, get out of here whoever you are. Now that they saw me, you might be a target yourself!" He hollered, getting off of her. The other guards dropped when he looked at him.

Sakura shivered slightly at that, but stood rooted to the spot, her honey-colored hair falling into her eyes. She was frozen with shock.

The boy glowered at her.

"Oh great! Get them both!" More guards filled the hallways, guns cocked.

"Where do you live?" the boy hissed into Sakura's ear.

"Why would I tell you that?!" Sakura hissed back.

A grunt of annoyance came from the boy. "You don't get it! Tell me now, _mader_(dammit)!" 

"I live in Tomoeda!" Sakura whispered back, and at another annoyed sigh from the boy, she told him her street and house number.

He cluched her close, still not touching her skin. Both of them glew and vanished.

_What is going on?!_ Sakura thought wildly in her mind as they appeared in her living room.

The boy gave her a pained smile as her released her. Then he fell to the floor, blood still pouring from the wound in his head, and his breathing labored.

"Why did he do that? I'm so confused..." Sakura asked herself, as she went to go get some gauze and a shirt for the boy.

Soon, she had his head wrapped. Now all there was to do was to wait for him to wake up so she could get some answers, good thing her father was out-of -town.

__________

A/N: Well what do ya think?! Good? Bad? Sad? Angst? Adventure? @_@ Anyways, let me know. Hey lookies, me coming up with my own language!!! Gotta write down all the words, and I'll even come up with a written part to it! So the stuf in here would be romanticsised, but anyways. Let me know if you people want small language lessons at the end, or a chapter for language, just so things are easier to understand....but let me know, k? Majority decides! Vote!! R/R!! ja ne! ~Sakura-san (in Serai: Sakura-o) ^_~


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay heelo ppls! =3 To Erin: I don't know why they did it...it happened. Writing it pissed me off too almost as if it was really in the show...*sweatdrop* I'm glad you think it is cool. ^^ Okay how to say "Please write more Sakura-o" in Serainean: "_Zee tre sigr, Sakura-o._" ^_^ Making languages is fun! To dANIELLE nGO: O.O *many sweatdrops* Here is another chapter for you, don't worry plently more chapters to come, just have to write them... To Meruru-chan: I don't think PCB will mind, after she reads chapter 2...I find it nice that that you beat Kikuno up, I don't like him and i created the bastard! To Jared: I answered one of your questions in an E-mail, and the other is answered in this chappie! ^_^ At least somewhat....a better answer soon than the one I, I mean Syaoran, gave. To D: Me wrote more and soon ^______^ *rubs hands together* alright, that is everyone talked to from the reveiws of Chapter 2. Now for the disclaimer. Kikuno! Get out here slave!

*Kikuno walks in bruised and bleeding from Meruru-chans beating*

All Syaoran fangirls who reveiwed: Boooo!! *throw various items such as axes at Kikuno's head*

Kikuno: *while attempting to dodge flying weapons* Sakura-san doesn't own CCS, but she owns this storyline, and the language wherein. Sheownsmebutreallywishesshedidn't. (Hell I wish she didn't own me either)

All Syaoran fangirls who reveiwed &Sakura-san: *pile on Kikuno and beat him up more*

~~Chapter 3~~

Syaoran opened his eyes to find a girl's face extremly close to his. Needless to say, it was startling. He backed up as fast as he could, on his hands. _This isn't how a seventeen year-old should act Syaoran! You're acting like you're ten!_ he hollered at himself.

Slowly he stood up, straightening his pants and shirt. Wait a minuet, before he didn't have a shirt! _That means she..._ A blush rose to Syaoran's cheeks. He looked at Sakura, who was now staring at him apologetically. 

Well she was pretty. Shiny honey-colored hair, bright sparkling eyes- that were green, his favorite color- , and slender arms and legs...

Syaoran kept his face blank as possible, and tried to keep the blush from his cheeks. The second was almost impossible. The first was getting to be impossible also, for his head was pounding.

Syaoran reached up instinctivly, and found gauze over his hair, and wrapped around his forehead.

"Ano, you shouldn't touch that, otherwise the gauze might fall off. You should go to the hospital so they can stitch that wound up. I'm happy that you at least woke up. When you fell, and didn't wake up for several days, I got worried," the girl advised.

"Several days?!" Syaoran nearly shouted, jumping up.

The girl nodded. "At least three. I stayed home from school, to take care of you, because I felt guilty about going and leaving you here, helpless."

_Three days..._ "_Mader_,(dammit)" Syaoran moaned, sitting down on the nearest thing, which happened to the the couch, and putting his head in his hands.

"So ano...my name is Kinomoto Sakura. May I know yours?" Sakura asked, extending a hand.

Syaoran stared at that hand as if it was a poisonous snake that would bite him. "I'm Li Syaoran," He answered, not taking her hand. 

Sakura looked confused. Before she thought about it, she asked, "Why can't you shake someone's hand? All you have been is pretty rude!"

Syaoran blinked at Sakura a couple of times. Sakura turned a light shade of red.

"Gomenasai..." Sakura whispered with embarassment. 

Li carefully kept his face blank. "It isn't that I think I'm too good to shake your hand or anything," he began in a flat voice, "I just can't."

"Hoe? Why?"

Syaoran sighed. "I was born with a skin disease, that prevents me from touching the skin of other people. It burns when someone touches anypart of my bare skin, and when I touch people the same thing happens," he explained reluctantly, sadness flashing breifly across his features.

"Oh..I've never heard of anything like that, Li-kun. Ano, if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from besides those laboratories?" Sakura asked slowly, letting the answer to why Syaoran wouldn't shake her hand sink in. Definatly not the answer she expected.

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a moment. "From Serai. A sister world to Earth. I was taken here by one of your people. Kidnapped actually," came the answer, no emotion there at all.

_It must have been terrible what they were doing to him in there..._Sakura thought sadly, pity showing plainly in her eyes.

"Kinomoto-o, don't look at me like that. I deserve no pity. I have become weak in my years of studying the dimensions, and in preparing to be risen to the poisition of king..." Syaoran sighed.

"Demo Li-kun," Sakura started, ignoring the strange "-o" Syaoran had added to her name, "Serai is a world that was created for fairy tales...did you hit your head?" She asked with pure concern.

Syaoran hissed between his teeth. "You want proof don't you? For a dimension that pollutes my home, kills my cousin, and kidnaps me, you sure are ignorant. I guess it should have been expected..."

"I didn't mean-"

Syaoran silenced her by jerking his hand up, a signal for silence. "Don't worry about it. Proof? I used much of my power trying to get away from those...anyways..." Syaoran concentrated on the simplest spell he had learned. The first thing he was ever taught, to weave a map of Serai. Common pracitce on weaving fine webs with magic, and for learning the geography of Serai.

First all that appeared was a blob of white light, at least that is what Sakura thought it was. Soon it had rounded out in an exact copy of what Serai looked like.

Syaoran trembled visibly from the effort of holding this. _Why do I feel so weak?! Even after using that much energy, I shouldn't have so much trouble holding a simple weave..._ His vision blurred in and out constantly while he held that map in exisistance and finished the finer points.

Sakura gasped in amazement. It was how the stories described it. All sparkling blue water, and the few islands. The most breathtaking thing was the city. Even in this minature form on a map, they were still in the sky. _It's real...he's telling the truth...I never belived those stories the teachers told and neither did they......._

Abruptly, the floating map/globe, blinked out, Syaoran havning lost control of it. He was panting, and his vision kept going blurry.

"What's wrong Li-kun?!" Sakura asked with worry, running up behind the tottering teenager instinctivly holding him there. _What am I doing? I don't even know him..._

In between breaths, Syaoran answered, "Those...Earth scientists...did something to me..needles...they injected me with something that has drained my energy..and now my head..." 

Syaoran's head was throbbing much worse from where that cut was. A realization came to him, that he could've teleported away in the first place after he woke up. His vision stabalized, and so did his walking. With Sakura's help, he sat back down on the couch, resisting the urge to hold his head.

"Listen, you should rest. My father is out-of-town, and will be for a few weeks, so you can stay here and heal. I think I'd like to know more about your home. Mabye I can help you get back," Sakura stated, handing Syaoran a pillow to lay his head on as he laid down on the couch.

"_Res-wa Kinomoto-o_," he murmured. (Res-wa = thankyou) Syaoran smiled, the only other real show of happiness he showed.

_"Aimeriz nark dix pae nir egan lacei."_- Love can hide in many strange places. 

_____  
A/N: sorry that this chapter was short. Also it isn't very interesting. Face it, I had to get the normal stuff in...Okay, I've decided not to do language lessons...I'll teach a little bit at the end of some chapters but not much, and most words and phrases used in Serainean are translated after they are said. This will have more romance as the story progresses, and lemon is a possibility, not a confirmed one, but it could happen. Later, much later. Still focus's on Syaoran-a! *cuddles Syaoran* =3. R/R please! ~Sakura-san


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Speicial bonus! 2 chapters in 1 update! This has become a story that I can't drag my fingers away from writing! So this happened! This should make up for the shortness of Chapter 3. 'cause this is 5 pages long on my computer. ^_~ *WARNING* hints of lemon. almost more than that, but even I know when to cut off...rating will probably be uped to *R* for this chapter...heh. me paranoid. Nevertheless, enjoy.

Disclaimer: ... you already know I don't own CCS goddammit! I own plot, and language tho...

~~Chapter 4~~

"Kikuno! Why the hell did that prince get away?!"

Kikuno shuddered at the harsh voice of his boss, a nasty man named Aku. (not the same Aku as in Samaurai Jack) "He does have power you know sir, he used it against us. Those Seraineans, have nasty powers. This one can kill with a look...literally. My best me were k-"

"SILENCE!" Aku bellowed, staying back in the shadows. "I did not ask about your men, or Li's powers! I asked why he got away, especially with the stuff you were supposed to inject him with to keep him senseless!"

"It hadn't taken effect yet sir..." Kikuno answered, barely able to keep the fear from his voice.

From the shadows, Aku laughed. "Seems like Arashi needs to work on his serums. Oh well, this can't be reversed, time cannot be manipulated, but we can get him back . Punishment for your failure has to be brought about. A month of it," Aku, paused in his long statement, and pushed a red button on an intercom that appeared out of nowhere, "Escort Kikuno to the Wash Room. He needs to be wrung out for a months time for destroying my plans."

A door opened somewhere in the gloom immeadiatly, and two men walked in to grab Kikuno. 

"Please Aku sir! My master, not that please!"

Aku made a curt gesture, still keeping ever to the shadows, and Kikuno was dragged away.

Before too long, his screams could be heard echoing throughout the building, but a strange silence followed. It went in cycles. Screams and then silence, over and over again.

Aku chuckled to himself. Everyone here thought themselves protected from what he had planned, but they were nothing but pawns in his eyes. Ment to be controlled and used until they had no use and could be disposed of.

"Fools. I control the fate of everything..."

Syaoran awoke early in the morning, his head feeling better. Sakura had told him before he went to sleep that he needed to get that stitched up. They were going today.

It had been about three weeks since he had been living with Sakura. Her father had come home, and allowed Syaoran to stay. Syaoran was happy. He had grown quite attatched to Sakura.

_At least not all Earthians are bad...and at least not all places of earth are disgusting..._

He was finally warming up to her and becoming her friend by the end of the month. Daily, they would try to find a way for Syaoran to get home, for when he tried to teleport, it wasn't possible. Also, using his magic had become difficult. 

Sakura knit her brow in frustration. "I wish I could figure out why some demented scientist wanted you in the first place," She commented, leanding against the counter in the kitchen. Once again, her father was out.

Syaoran nodded seriously, as he stirred something in a pot on the stove. "So do I Kinomoto-e. I'm not important to Earth in any way, unless," Syaoran paused, putting a lid on the pot to simmer the soup within it, "they want for some reason to start a war between our worlds."

Sakura cocked her head to one side. "You told me that Serai and Earth used to be on good terms, but Serai has been on edge with Earth for various reasons, ne?" At Syaoran's nod, Sakura continued, "Mabye you're right then...although magic doesn't exsist here, so the result would be apocolypse..."

"But the thing is, they went so far as to experament on me...and ever since my magic hasn't been the same." 

Sakura's eyes widened as an idea came to her. "Syaoran, mabye, for some reason, these people want to get rid of Serai, and that stuff they put in you messes up your magic, what if they used that on everyone that has magic in your world?"

"You're right...it is possible," Syaoran replied, with the same lack of very many emotions that he usualy had.

Sakura took a slow breath, breathing in the fumes coming from the pot. "Hoe...Li-kun, what are you cooking in that?" She asked, closing her eyes to savor the delicious smell.

"Soup."

"What kind of soup, I meant.."

"Just soup. There is no kind for it. Call it Serainean soup if you must," Syaoran answered, distractedly.

Sakura gave him a concerned look. He looked like he could see or hear something she couldn't.

"Sakura...we have to leave. Write a letter to your father, letting him know that you are okay, but not where you went," he stated suddenly, and turned the stove off.

"Demo-"

"_Guna_(now)_!"_ He shouted.

Startled, Sakura did as she was told. As she ran for paper, a loud bang was heard as several men broke down the front door of her house. These men hustled in with big machine guns.

"Girl, where is that boy?" one of them growled sinisterly.

"Wa..? You mean-" Sakura turned around to find that Syaoran was gone, "Li-kun?" she finsihed in a surprised whisper.

"You know his name? That means you have to come with us now. We'll have to erase your memory of this now," the same guy-with-a-gun (a/n: gwag is what me gonna call them) growled, and took a step towards Sakura.

The "gwag" grabbed her with the help of another "gwag", for Sakura was kicking and screaming, and biting. Granted she was seventeen, but at that point there was nothing else she could do.

A low chanting echoed through the house, the whole place exploded. The gwags tried to jump out of the way, and then ran like sissies. 

"They had to have been killed in that!" gwag number one nervously excused as all of the gwags ran.

"Yeah, but we're going to not be in favor with Kikuno for this..."

Sakura opened her eyes, and her first thought was _I'm alive after that?_ She gasped as she saw that her house was completely intact. Nothing was out of place, except the front door of course.

"Demo..I just," she sputtered, eyes wide.

"Illusions are useful you know," Syaoran's soft voice stated from behind her. He was standing by the front door, with his arms folded.

"You...did that?" Sakura stammered out the question. Syaoran's nod confirmed it.

"Look, we need to leave, because soon even those _teradii_ will figure out that I've tricked them. So come on."

Sakura nodded slowly. She felt as if she was moving in a dream. _I have never seen anything like that done before..._

They walked as fast as possible as they could down the street, until Syaoran said it was safe for him to try to teleport.

"No telling where we'll end up though. I don't even know this place very well."

"Try to get to Tokyo. Just think about that name, I think that will be a crowded enough place that we can get lost there."

Syaoran nodded, even now not showing too much emotion. A flash of light left them standing outside of an Hotel, outside of Tokyo.

"Well, you got us to the outside of a place to stay the night.." Sakura laughed, sweatdropping.

Syaoran sighed with annoyance. "I thought about a _tei_ when I tried to get us out of Tomoeda."

"What does-"

"Hotel."

"Oh."

They walked in, and rang the bell at the white counter. It was a larger place, that was quite fancy. The carpets were red, and fluffy. A large white staircase led up to other rooms. Several elevators weren't far away from that anyways.

_Leave it to a prince to pick an expensive place..._

"Can I..help you?" A man with an upturned nose asked in a naisal voice, full of distaste. His name tag said: Koso. He was given Sakura and Syaoran a look of extreme dislike. 

"Yes, we need a room with twin beds please," Sakura answered, taking control of the talking, seeing as Syaoran looked extremely annoyed.

"I don't think this is the place for...your kind. Besides we just lost the last room, sorry," Koso sneered.

"Demo! We need a place to stay!" Sakura protested desperatly.

"How about when you can afford it you ignorant girl! Now leave this place now!" Koso snapped.

"You don't unserstand sir!"

"OUT!" Koso bellowed, going so far as to slap Sakura. (a/n: this guy should be fired...)

Sakura held her cheek in shock. She had never been treated like this. Most men were nice to her, after all she was a sweet girl and had always been. For seom reason, tears formed in her eyes. _You're too old to be crying over something like this Sakura!_ she scolded herself, but the tears came anyways.

Koso probably just made one of the worst mistakes he could ever have made in his life. In an instant, Syaoran had lept onto the counter and had the disrespectful jerk by the collar. Lucky for him, everyone was in their rooms or in the mini-casino.

_" Hiratunoi_! How dare you treat Sakura like that! How dare you treat us like that! Don't you have any brain? You don't do that to teenage girls or customers! Especially the girl that I, even though I have known her a month, LOVE! So you bastard, give us a god damned room, before I pop your head like a pimple!" Syaoran shouted as loud as possible.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. _He loves me?! Already...but..I love him too...even though...and he said my first name..._

Koso still had the nerve to sneer in Syaoran's face. "You think you scare me? A seventeen year-old moron, and his whore?! I'm a man unlike you!" With this, Koso, grabbed Syaoran's hand to try to get him off. Another big mistake.

Syaoran hissed with pain through his teeth that the touch brought. He lost his temper.

"_To-pi io ler to-ip tefa!"_ Syaoran whispered. (trans: You have sealed your fate) Instantly, Koso was up against a wall, pinned there by magic.

"Room now," Syaoran growled.

Koso nodded with fear, and handed him the key to a suite. 

Sakura and Syaoran both left, to Sakura's thanks. When they got to the room, they both turned to each other, in one of the rooms. This suite had a living room thing, with a couch that folded into a bed, and then a bedroom, that had a large queen sized bed.

"Syaoran, did you mean that? When you said you loved me?" Sakura asked carefully, hoping in her heart that it was true.

"Yes. I know that I don't know you real well, but it happened. Hell, we even haven't had a very interesting month together..." 

Sakura carefully put a finger just above his lips, not wanting to hurt him. 

"That is all I need Syaoran. For I think I've fallen in love with you too," Sakura whispered, switching to his first name..

Syaoran smiled. The brightest smile Sakura had ever seen on him. It even went to his eyes this time. 

"Syaoran, how is your hand where he touched you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran held it up. "It is fine, see? It just burns a little after that, but soon it will subside."

Sakura felt pain in her heart. She desparatly wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't be touched...

Syaoran felt his heart aching. He loved her, he wanted to feel her caress for the first time...someone's carass. He never had felt anyones touch without pain.. but Sakura's he had to feel her soft skin..

"Sakura-e..."

"Hai?"

Syaoran held his hands out to her.

"What do you want me to do Syaoran? If I touch you, it will hurt you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran tried to look comforting. "Please. You don't know how much I yearn to feel someone's touch...your touch...Sakura-e..._zee_.." 

Sakura still heasitated, but at the pleading in Syaoran's eyes, she slowly grabbed his hands. In a gentle clasp.

First the touch burned, but that was only for an instant. Soon a cool feeling ran up his arms, wonderous. Then normal. For Syaoran it was a feeling beyond description...heaven..

"Syaoran, this doesn't hurt?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No...it feels cool...normal. Soft..."

Before either of them knew it, they were lip to lip. Passion running through both of them. 

Outside the sun was setting, so shadows had filled the room.

Syaoran was in pure heaven. For the first time...someone's touch, and carass and lips didn't hurt.

The next thing, was that Sakura had gotten Syaoran's shirt off, and Syaoran had got Sakura's shirt off...(a/n: she had a bra on too ya know...)

Both of them dropped onto the bed...enjoying the heaven that came from their carasses.

For a moment they paused in the passion, Syaoran looking down at Sakura.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Sakura-ae? I don't want you to-"

"Shh. Syaoran, are you okay with it? For I'm fine with it..."

The kissing and carassing continued. Soon sighs of satisfaction could be heard....long into the night.

______  
A/N: Not much by way of action..well the blow 'em up shoot 'em up action. There was different action in here *wink wink nudge nudge* O.O I scare myself. Read and review please! No flames. And I do think I suck at passion moments...ugh...let me know how I did....Deadaniat-oynxr (goodbye everyone)~ Sakura-o


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! Lookies I finally updated. And why are you all so mean about the little lemon in the last chapter?! TT it was only a little flavored. So don't tsk tsk me. Keep reading, I don't plan anymore lemons, but hints of it so deal with it! Jared, this doesn't apply to you, since you didn't complain! n_n And to the others that didn't complain. Jared, I would have loved to have tasted that soup too...

~~Chapter 5~~

Syaoran woke up long before Sakura did. It was just after dawn. Sakura was curled up right next to him, a hand layed across his bare chest. 

_Last night...was..wonderful._ he thought. A slight blush rose to his cheeks, but he supressed it.

He knew that last night might have gone too far, but he didn't care. Someone could actually touch him...and...do other things...with him. He sat up, taking care not to disturb Sakura.

Their clothes were strewn around the room, just thrown random places. Syaoran's shirt on the floor with Sakura's near the door, Syaoran's pants on a chair nearly across the room, same with his underwear...Sakura's bra next to the bed....

Syaoran leaned back. Life was so good right now...

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Syaoran-ae," Sakura murmured, using the Serainean honorific for Syaoran. He had been teaching her a little bit of the language over the course of a month, so she knew the honorifics. 

"_Quelni moria_(good morning) Sakura-ae," Syaoran responded in Serainean. It was instinct, so Syaoran blushed when Sakura gaved him a confused look, she figured it out soon enough.

"That is a pretty way to say good morning," Sakura complimented, smiling. She snuggled close to Syaoran, putting an arm around his middle, sending the gentle coolness, shooting through Syaoran's skin. 

_I wish this could go on forever_, Syaoran thought with contentment.

In the dark office of Aku, Kikuno was now cowering once again.

Kikuno shivered, at the silence. He did not want to go to the washing room again...never again. 

"Kikuno, step into the light," Aku said finally, gesturing a dark hand to a spot of light in the middle of the room.

Kikuno did, but reluctantly.

Aku drew in a sharp gasp, and tried to hold off sick laughter that attempted to come through his mouth.

Kikuno's face and body was...deformed. The left side of his face was caved in horribly, his eye missing. The right side of his face was a mass of scab, the skin gone. He had this eye, but no lid covered it.

His arms were twisted, except for the left one. He was missing a leg, and his right one was considerably shorter. the hair on his head was gone as well.

"Kikuno, they escaped from the girl's house, and into Tokyo...this is a big set back, especially since it took so long to find out who that girl was, and where she lived. Most unfourtunate, don't you agree?" Aku stated nonchalantly.

Kikuno wimpered slightly.

Aku smiled to himself. He loved breaking these people's wills. Some broke so easily. That little prince would break too once he got his hands on the boy.

"Don't worry, Kikuno. I will not punish you. You were not in control of the troops that attacked the two children. I will have you new bodyparts built, and then I will give you even more power. Now, go. I will send the scientists to your chambers."

Kikuno limped from the room, whimpering every step of the way.

Aku smiled again, and turned to a black computer that sat upon his oak desk. Turning it on, he hit a few buttons.

The small light from the screen reflected in his eyes. Bright amber eyes were reflected. Those eyes were filled with an insane glee. It could also be seen that Aku had chesnut brown hair, that fell to his shoulders, and was done up in a small rat-tail at the nape of his neck. His skin was pale from being in the dark so long.

"Let's see where you are Syaoran-a," Aku murmured, hitting a few more buttons. "You can't run from me. We may not have gotten the transmitter in your head, my eyes can see you. My blood calls you. Syaoran-a...you will help me in a fight against Serai. Against your own kingdom. Our kingdom. Heh. I can get into your mind, for we are one...and the same. Syaoran-a, my twin brother."

Aku laughed outloud, as he concentrated, sending out a wake-up call to Syaoran.

Syaoran was up, and dressed, and ordering room service. Well actually, he had already ordered it, and it was here. So he was eating, while Sakura was getting dressed. (she had been taking a shower)

Syaoran was enjoying some of the earth food. The stuff that looked like white worms covered in red guts, called Spaghetti, was quite good. 

He had picked up a peice of garlic bread, when it hit. The force of this vision, made him jerk forward, causing the silverware to clatter, and fall to the floor. He dropped the garlic bread too.

This vision hurt. His head.....pain egulfed him.

Then it stopped, Syaoran's eyes had dialated, and he was seeing something.

Sakura ran out and found him in this state.

"Syaoran? Daijoubu?!" Sakura shouted, shaking him. She got no response.

~~~~~~~~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Dreamish sequence@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

_Syaoran found himself in a dark room. There was a spot of light in the center. From what he _could_ see, he was in an office._

"Tuy(hello)_, Syaoran-a."_

Syaoran flinched slightly at the sound of a sudden voice. Soon, startlment was replaced with anger.

"Where am I?!" He shouted in Japanese, whipping his head around.

The person that spoke, sighed. "Fine, if you want to continue in this damned Earth language, we'll do that."

"Explain yourself," Syaoran demanded curtly.

A laugh came from the unknown source, echoing through the room eerily. "You always had a temper. Even when you were so young. Well, I'm not contacting you to reminise Syaoran-a. This is a 'wake-up' call about your situation. We're coming for you, and we will get you, and then you and I will be together again. This planet and our home world will be locked in war, and both worlds will be destroyed. You're gonna help me. See you soon Syaoran-a."

Syaoran shivered slightly at the proclamation from that unknown source. That shiver became a racking tremble as something burned into his right wrist. 

As the world around him dissapated, Syaoran heard that voice say one last thing.

"You are branded. and I can find you anywhere."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@End Dreamish sequince@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Syaoran jerked back into the real world quite suddenly. The first thing he saw was Sakura's worried face.

"Syaoran, what happened to you?" Sakura asked with worry.

Syaoran's wrist still burned.

"Nothing Sakura-ae..." he mumbled. Then, he looked at his wrist. Burnt into the flesh was a opaque cresent moon. That symbol seemed so familiar...from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it.

Aku smirked and pushed a button on his intercom.

"I have located them. Send in the sorcerors. Kill the girl if you like, but leave the boy alive. I am very found of him. They are at the Ryoukuni Hotel, on the outskirts of Tokyo."

"Roger. They have already teleported to the place."

Aku continued to smirk. "Very soon, dear brother. Very soon."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Chapie 6! I'm getting back into this story. *points at changed title* please note, this is part 1 of the story. *ahem* anyways, Yukito, Kero, Touya, and Eriol, will be making appearances soon! =3. Umm things of mention...GOMENASAI HOWLING SILVER WOLF! I need to thank you (should've earlier. Y ma lasm fi teredi! I am such an idiot) ^_^ I'm so happy u think I don't suck at passionate moments, and thankies for not complaining about the lemon! *looks pointedly at Kawaii-sakurasyaoran* it wasn't even a lemon...more like lemon juice. *ahem* anyways thankyous! You wanted action HSW? This chapter has action (not the lemony kind). A WARNING to all reading this chapter: If you flame me about what Aku does to Syaoran, you will regret it! Now anyways

TennyoAngel711 I'm so glad to see you again! YAY! ^_^ Enjoying Feathers From Memories Wings alot! (I am an Escaflowne fan..van so hot..) Onwards!

Disclaimer: --please refer to another chapter for disclaimer. it is the same everytime anyways--

~~Chapter 6~~

Syaoran stood quickly, and went about gathering up all they had.

"Syaoran, what is going on?"Sakura asked frantically.

He remained silent, pocketing some of the bread that was left on the cart of food.

"Do we have to leave?" Sakura asked, even more frantically. (a/n: naive...) "Syaoran! An-"

Sakura's frantic statement, was intterupted by the roof exploding.

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed in Japanese. (a/n: had to specify ya know) "Sakura, find a hiding place! NOW!" he shouted.

Sakura nodded frightenly, and shut herself in a closet that had part of the roof still over it. She watched the occuring struggle through a crack in the door.

Several men clad in black fell down through the roof. They all surrounded Syaoran in unision.

"Boy, you have evaded us for too long. Now you are coming quietly, or we'll turn you into a corpse!"

Syaoran sent them all a poison look. He took deep breaths to calm himself before battle. Concentrating, he drew on his magic. Magic that was fatal to even the user...

Syaoran's heat was gone from his eyes, and face. All that remained was cold surrety. As if to stress this fact, tendrils of ice snaked there ways along the floor, and up the ' sorcerors' ' legs, holding them there.

"You think that we didn't think to bring reinforcements?!" One of the baka sorcerors hollered. "Idiot."

More dropped in, so soon the room was filled with men in black. (a/n: O.O not a reference to the movie. *sweatdrops*)

"Give it up little prince! We aren't going to let you go!" a random bs (baka sorceror) shouted. Upruptly, Syaoran felt several hundred spells focused on him.

"And where did this dimension get so many magic holders?" he hissed, his voice mirroring the hardness of his face.

"Our great master, Aku, gave us magic. Enough questions!"

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. Inside his mind was in turmoil. _Him...da! DA! DA! not that traitor! that traitor...and...my..._

"Now come along little boy. We don't have energy or time to waste on you."

Another man murmured, "Probably isn't even strong enough to hold his own against us anyways."

Syaoran bit his lip till it bled as someone grabbed his arm. 

"_Y ma neer ylinp ave to-pi guna,_" Syaoran hissed. (trans: I am done playing with you now. This is another dueling type phrase, used to show that the person will be fighting seriously.)

He drew deeper into the power that already ran through his body. He had to release it...too much...

Syaoran's eyes glew whitish- (a/n: like in X. Love that movie...sad ending tho...) - and the bs's that surrounded him, had soon been reduced to nothing more than bloody rags on the floor.

He had to doge a spell hurled at him from some of the other bs's in the room, and soon flung his back to counter it.

So it went for five minuets. Very soon, the entire hotel room was covered in blood. Syaoran's face was splattered with the bs's blood, and some of his own snaked down from his forehead.

Only a few were left...not much more to go. One of the few found Sakura's hiding place_, _and yanked her out from her hiding place by the hair. This caused her to scream in pain.

"Freeze boy, or we'll kill her. And if you try that eye thing on us, we'll be sure to hold her into your line of eye sight."

Syaoran did as he was told, and froze right where he was.

"Leave her out of this," he hissed in Japanese. The first words he had said since the battle began. His voice had now picked up a touch of heat, anger slipping through the calm he had tried to maintain.

Sakura grit her teeth against the pain blossoming from her head. She really wished that they guy holding her would let her go, but she knew better than to struggle. Might end up ripping her scalp off if she did that.

Then there was the question of Syaoran. Now that she had seen some of what he could do, Sakura was almost afraid of him. _That is ridiculous! I would only have to be afraid if I were his enemy. And I'm not. Especially after last night.._ A small blush formed on Sakura's cheeks, despite the circumstances.

She let out a small wimper as she was jerked again.

"She has nothing to do with this, so I will tell you now to let her go," Syaoran growled, now not trying to hide the anger he felt.

"How about this," the guy holding Sakura started, a blue light sword coming to his hand, and was held against Sakura't throat, "If you come with us, I won't kill her."

Syaoran hissed between his teeth, but giving now answer.

"Fine fine. We'll just be taking her then Syaoran."

"DA! (no)" Syaoran bellowed, as the windows that hadn't burst out did so. (a/n: I have this thing for physicic powers...especially after getting to see X twice..)

The guy stopped dragging Sakura at Syaoran's outburst.

"This is my battle, with him. Let her go and I will come with you," Syaoran sighed resigndedly.

"Syaoran! IIE! I'll be alright! Don't go with them!" Sakura protested.

Syaoran looked sadly to her.

"I won't let my brother get my hands on you Sakura-ae. I will go. Mabye I can find out what his twisted plan is."

Sakura's eyes clouded over with tears. She was dropped to the floor, and all the men vanished, taking Syaoran with them. In her mind she thought, _brother?_

Sakura stood up, and stared at the sky, tears falling steadily from her eyes. "Syaoran...you idiot! why did you have to do that?! I would have been alright...Syaoran....."

The police showed up at the hotel, to investigate. When they came to the room in question, they found Sakura, curled into a little ball amongst the blood in the room.

At the time, she was unconcious, so suspision was not aroused of murder. Also with her own blood running from her head where her hair had been jerked helped. They contacted her father, and she was taken home, still sleeping.

Even her brother and Yukito came home from college at this scare, seeing as the Kinomoto house had been broken into and Sakura had dissapeared.

The case was called a kidnapping. Police continued to search for the person that did it.

Sakura was almost like a living corpse. She didn't talk, and moved through most everything as if it was a daze. Her brother and father, could hear her in her room mumbling, "he's gone..." over and over.

One time, when Touya, and Yukito had brought food up to her, she looked at them with those now dull emralde eyes, and she said clearly, "Detaniat-wenai(goodbye peace)"

"What does that mean Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked softly, kindly kneeling by her bedside. His eye brows had risen at the sound of her words.

"Syaoran-ae told me that. It is his language, of Serai. It means goodbye peace. How right his people are to say that at the start of battle," Sakura answered bitterly, rocking back and forth. She was lost in her own world.

Yukito's eyes widened, and he looked up to Touya.

They left Sakura alone. She fell into deep sleep.

"Yukito, what was going on?" Touya asked his more than friend.

Yukito developed a serious look. (a/n: yes folks it can happen. Occasionally. not much...) "Serai is another dimension in relation to this one Touya. You know that."

Touya nodded. "You told me about the worlds. But weren't you from another world than that?"

Yukito nodded. "Hai. From Erebus. Touya, Syaoran is the prince of Serai. I have the feeling someone is trying to start a war...at least that is what I'm being told by Yue..."

Touya nodded once again. He had almost gotten used to his compainion's duel exsistance with the angel from Erebus.

"We have to do something, because Sakura-chan may have just been thrown into this battle." Yukito stated. He was enveloped in a bright light, and his colder self was present. Yue of Erebus.

"Stay here with her. You two couldn't do much for this is a battle of power..."

"Yue," Touya started to say, but Yue shook his head.

"Just keep her and yourself safe. I have to go find allies." Yue vanished.

Syaoran was now in the same office he had been in his little dream.

"Heh. Well brother, I didn't figure that it would be this soon that we'd see each other. Mabye I did...who knows mabye I had to confuse you somewhat. Ne? Anyways welcome to my home." Aku laughed from the darkness.

Syaoran growled in his throat, massaging sore wrists, from where ropes had been and he had been touched.

"I am truly sorry about the poor treatment you've recieved. Those that handled you will be terminated."

"Aku, what is it you want with me?" Syaoran asked, not even bothering to keep the heat from his voice.

Aku left his desk and walked into the circle of light, nose to nose with Syaoran. He chuckled as he did so. "I'm surprised you remember me, _quynirz_(brother). After that spell was cast when I was banished."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you are planning."

"Fine stick to the point. Can't even reminise with your twin brother. Serai is planning to attack Earth now, and I am going to counter it. Both places will be destroyed in the end. And seeing as you are even more powerful than myself, dear brother, you're going to help me." Aku answered as if he were discussing the weather.

"That is insane! Why do you want to destroy Earth and Serai?" Syaoran shouted, emotions running high.

"Serai dumped me faster than this damned planet dumps trash on our planet. I never had a liking for this place anyways, so it would do us a favor by getting rid of it. All of these people's lives are peices on a chessboard to me."

Syaoran struck out suddenly with his mind, sending Aku slamming back into his desk.

"You're insane! That is the reason why you were banished! How can you use people, and go against your own home world?!" Syaoran bellowed.

Aku smirked. "Brother, you've gotten stronger over the years. Could you be the one prophesy folds around?"

Syaoran paused for a moment in his mental holding of Aku. _What is he talking about????_

This gave Aku an opening. Syaoran was pinned against the floor, as Aku straddled his stomach, and pinned his hands.

Syaoran bellowed with the burning sensation. His senses were too scrambled to even manage to think about summoning a spell. Aku's touch was worse than anyone else's touch. A hundred times worse...

"My twin brother, you are going to help me wether you like it or not. And you will like it once I'm through with you. That brand on your wrist has other uses now that I don't have to find you!" Aku growled. He smiled a sick smile, his evil amber eyes filling with malice. Even though they were twins, Aku looked different from Syaoran. For one thing, his hair was tamer, and lay flat on his head. His bangs were spiky too. Then the length was separate. Aku also had harder face features, but the eyes were the same. Aku did have a lot of muscle to top it all off.

Syaoran managed to spit in Aku's face.

"Well. I'll just start by tourturing you a bit first. Then I'll set a spell so you might even enjoy it."

Aku stood up, and grabbed Syaoran by the neck. He threw him onto the desk, clearing everything.

Syaoran grunted in pain. His brain was too pain wracked to do much else. His senses were scrambled.

Aku strapped Syaoran down on his back, and straddled Syaoran's stomach once more. Slowly, Aku pulled his and Syaoran's shirt off. Pants followed.

"Now, quynir, this will hurt. After all this is your first time, at least with a man," Aku murmured, a sick smile twisting his features. "But then again, it would hurt you anyways. Won't it be fun to discover the effect touching you in a very sensitive place would be?"

Syaoran's eyes filled with fear, as he realised what was about to be done with hi. Struggle as he might, he couldn't get Aku off of him. "_Quynirz...da...ZEE! Jik nark to-pi gur teir?! Qu ye! to-ip pem quynirz!!!!!"_ Syaoran pleaded. He never pleaded, but this was different. His own brother was going to....

Aku smirked that sick smile back at Syaoran. "_Zik Syaoran, y gurn'ter xyoc ofo ti poew raitsh. Y wert xyod ofo to-pi sax sigr tefp fi quynirz to-pi nok. Y zugirte to-pi delj yas poew y ameriz to-pi sax fi amerizz. Guna yal moplk na tuioj ye necx ebep paegire to-pi."_ (trans: Well Syaoran, I don't think of it that way. I always thought of you as more than a brother you know. I guess you could say that I love you as a lover. Now lay back and let me enjoy being inside you.)

Syaoran howled at the first stroke of Aku's hand. What followed was agonzing. Syaoran's howls echoed throughout the entire place they were. His screams lasted for the longest time...

_____________

A/N:: *pulls out a big megaphone* **_ THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO THE FOLLOWING PPL: PINK CHERRY BLOSSOM; MERERU-CHAN (_hey look I left it PG-13! ^_^)_; AND JARED._** This is a thankyou for encouraging me to keep up writing (mereru-chan, where did that review of yours go?!) throughout all (or most) of my stories! Thank you I love you all! (as friend ya know) As a fellow writer here on ff.net, and as a reader of their stories (must go find yours again Jared) this is only right! ^_^ BTW, PCB, finished the 'assignment' should be there when this gets posted.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I know what you are probably thinking right now. What the hell was that all about?! And most-likely IS SHE ENDING IT ALREADY?! Well lets see...things in earlier chapter were just a thing from my strange mind. And no the story is not over. I'm just doing it in separate parts that's all. So this is end of part one. 

Disclaimer: *standing in front of millions of witnesses and lawyers* I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, I never did, never said I did, and never will.

Note: This story is dedicated to Pink Cherry Blossom, Jared, and Mereru-chan.

~~Epilogue~~

SERAI

"After a month of preparing, we are finally going to war," Yelan whispered, staring out the window into the Serainean night. "Soon, I will get my son back. My only son...Syaoran-a."

The people of Serai were prepared to assault Earth soon. About three more weeks and they would launch the attack. Earth had betrayed them. The murder of Meiling and the kidnapping of Syaoran had ignited the spark of dislike into a dark flame of hatred.

HTRAE

A small orange, plush toy-looking thingy, happily floated around a city. He was munching on what looked like a roll. He hummed a happy song.

His moving picnic was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a man with long white hair, and large white wings.

The creature dropped the roll, and flew back a few paces. He squinted his little black eyes, and then recognition came to him.

"Euy! Tahw era uoy gniod no Htrae?" the creature shouted loudly. (for trans read each word right to left. NOT the whole sentence, just the word)

Yue narrowed his eyes at the little thing. "Ew evah a melborp. Iares, dna Earth, era gniog ot og ot raw. Now if you don't mind, we will continue in a universal language." At the end, Yue switched to another language that all could understand. (don't ask...)

The little thing's mouth hung open. "War?! What did Earth do to piss of Serai this time?"

Yue sighed. "I'd rather wait to tell you until we go locate Eriol. I'm going to have him give you a human form while were at it. Come one Kero."

Kero nodded his orange head, and both of them vanished from Htrae.

AMORE

Eriol sighed as he set the spell book he had been reading down. War...the image had come to his mind. The teenager (sort of O.O) pushed up glasses that threatened to fall down his nose.

It was no surprise to him, when Yue and Kero arrived in his apartment.

"I had the feeling that you two would be coming soon. Kero and Yue. Here to disscuss the war about to break out between Earth and Serai?" He stated, in a knowing voice.

"Eriol, we have to try to stop this. Serai could obliterate Earth if it tried hard enough. As guardians of our worlds, and as part of an alliance, we have to get involved."

Eriol nodded. "Alliance. There are only three of us. Earth has no guardian. And then the guardian of Serai is currently absent. He doesn't even know."

Eriol stood up from the chair he sat in, and stretched. 

"Come then. We have a prince to rescue, and worlds to save. Earth it is. Oh, and Kero. I will be giving you a human form along the way, so you don't have to hide," Eriol sighed as he stretched.

Back with Syaoran

Syaoran sat curled up upon himself. He was now in a cell after the agonizing tourture he had endured. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his head was buried against them. 

Every inch of Syaoran's skin burned. His head pounded from it all. He shuddered with every wave of pain that went through him. What Aku had done to him was unimaginable. Now Syaoran had a pain deep in his eyes, that would never leave it. His brother, Aku who was banished from Serai, was still as much as a monster as before.

Syaoran couldn't remember him well, for after the banishing, a spell had been laid upon everyone to forget about him, except for the highest. Syaoran had been included in the ones whose memories had been erased, but now he could vaugly remember, but prefered to have remained oblivious. 

He hoped that Sakura would stay safe, and that Aku never found her to ruin her like he had been ruined. But Syaorna was determined not to let Aku manipulate anyone else into destroying earth, and then find a way to stop the destruction of Serai that would soon follow.

"And what did he mean about prophesy..."

_"Vi...ti iolurji mneus. Teh mneop ofo teh heir ofo yui'g tefa."_- So it has begun. The begining of the battle of world's fate.

~~@~@~@~~

The question that all ask will be answered. Unsuspecting Earth will find that it is NOT alone. The fate of the world rests on the outcome of the battle, and the mind of one physcologicaly wounded boy.

~~End of Part I~~

a/n: *very solem looking* that concludes part I. Part two will be entitled: From Another World_Battle. I'll mention the focouses in it's summary when I write it. Please keep an eye out for it.


End file.
